Ceramic matrix composites (CMCs), which include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix, exhibit a combination of properties that make them promising candidates for industrial applications that demand excellent thermal and mechanical properties along with low weight, such as gas turbine engine components.
Gas turbine engines include a compressor, combustor and turbine in flow series along a common shaft. Compressed air from the compressor is mixed with fuel in the combustor to generate hot combustion gases that rotate the turbine blades and drive the compressor, and then are released through an exhaust mixing system. Among the various possible applications for CMCs in gas turbine engines are exhaust system components.